thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diabetes is NOT Funny
Iyana and Deon become diabetics. Plot Ro Ro is overjoyed that Iyana and Kaylynn have started dating and is already planning the wedding. Jake detests planning ahead because he believes that "their relationship could end as badly as the Titanic". Ro Ro ignores him and grabs Jabari and Charles so they can go around handing out the future wedding's flyers. Iyana and Kaylynn are in her room talking when suddenly she has a stomach ache and collapses to the floor. Kaylynn calls the ambulance and they take her to the Undermine hospital. The hospital calls Ro Ro on the phone for Iyana and he, Charles and Jabari rush to the hospital. When they get to Iyana's hospital room, they find that Deon is in the room next to her and has been diagnosed as a diabetic along with Iyana. After hearing this news, Ro Ro breaks down in tears and Charles tries to cheer him up. "Don't be sad, Gramps, just be happy she's alive," Charles says. "I'm happy she's alive. I'm just in pain that a Kahn has become something that usually only humans become - a diabetic!" Ro Ro replies. The doctor goes over all of the steps of being a diabetic with Iyana and Deon and tells them that it's their responsibility to monitor what they eat. Ro Ro takes Deon and Iyana home with him so they can announce it to the family. "Everyone, we have an announcement," Ro Ro says. "My grandbaby and Deon have been diagnosed as diabetics. I don't want you to worry, I just want you to know that they're all special to us and will always have our support. Especially my grandbaby." Jake suggests they let Outworlders know what diabetes is and how anyone can get it. Ro Ro sees this as a good idea and decides to take his advice. During rehearsal for the parade, Iyana starts to rethink Ro Ro's idea, and decides to talk to him about it. "Ro Ro, I don't think I want the entire realm to know that I'm a diabetic," she says. "Oh. Well, the parade is for you and Celine," Ro Ro replies. Iyana starts to feel sadder and depressed and Ro Ro senses that she's serious about it and decides to change his mind, with a twist. "Ok dear, I won't put you on blast like this, I'll just do it to Celine because, well, he's basically a stranger to Outworld so, I might as well ruin the moment for him. The parade starts and Ro Ro does his speech. "My fellow Outworlders...you are all insignificant whores that feast on the pitiful lives of others! I'm kidding but I'm not. We're out here today because my cousin, Celinte Deont has been diagnosed as a diabetic. Blam. We should all feel his pain that he's going through so, as a result, I through this parade. Oh, and to feel his pain even more, you can go over to the Celinte tank where you will get shot to feel how he feels. Don't ask how it relates to him just do it!" Ro Ro ends his speech and the parade goes on. Deon goes to Ro Ro and asks why he didn't bring up Iyana in his speech. Ro Ro says that it's his grandbaby and she wished for him to not call her out like that and as a result, he made Deon feel even worst. Deon becomes depressed and goes back to Earthrealm and tells his father, Raiden, what happened. Ro Ro goes back to Kahn Palace where his uncle Raiden is waiting for him. "Ro Ro, how could you demean your own cousin the way you did at the parade," Raiden says. "Well, uncle, I simply do not give two farts of a shit about anty-damnt-body and soon I will become emperor of Outworld soon so it really won't matter," Ro Ro replies. "Ro Ro, as your uncle I'm warning you. If you keep treating people the way you do, you will get what you deserve," Raiden says. "Oh, uncle, you're right. I will get what I deserve...an ass sucking. Oh, and as a matter of fact, I have someone named Jared right upstairs that can do that very well. I think I'll go get one now!" Ro Ro says, and Raiden leaves the palace in a fit. Ro Ro goes upstairs to Iyana's room where she's taking her first shot. On her T.V. the parade is on the news, and Iyana says "Thank you for trying." Ro Ro sits with her and hugs her and watches the rest of the parade on T.V.